


playing with fire

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Spander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Xander knows that he shouldn't. It doesn't stop him, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been an avid fan of Buffy for two decades (although the series might have only premiered in 1998 where I live, can't remember) and I have never (as far as I can recall) written a single piece of spander fanfiction. That I can remember, at least. (I wrote quite a bit in my early years of fic writing, so I might have?) Yet I've always liked the pairing. I've been reading some spander lately and then today I listened to the OMWF-sountrack while working and was inspired.  
> And now I'm disturbed that I can't remember if I've written spander before or not. Have written Tara/Willow, that I know.

Xander knows that he’s playing with fire, yet that doesn’t keep him away.

 

Spike is an addiction to him and Xander’s attraction something he can’t quite explain to himself, hasn’t even tried to explain to everyone else,  _ hasn’t _ . 

It should be cold and meaningless, but Spike is surprisingly affectionate, almost frightening in his jealousy. Xander doesn’t give him a reason to be jealous.

 

Spike sees Xander as himself, as his own person, even if he thinks Xander  _ belongs _ to him. 

 

It might just be that they make each other better, that what they have is something important…

 

...time will tell.


End file.
